Light Seeker
by Dea1998
Summary: Haruhi died and got resurrected as a light seeker. How will the Hosts handle it? and what if Haruhi finds a dark secret about them? HaruhixHosts
1. Prologue

Haruhi ran for her life, as she was running out of breath. She ran under a bridge and finally she reached a dead end. "Oh God, please help me" she muttered. The smuggler laughed an evil laugh as he caught up with Haruhi; he pulled out a pocket knife in his pocket and flung it so the blade appeared. Haruhi looked at the man terrified for her dear life. The final thought in her head was that she loved her dad and the host club dearly. she closed her eyes and focused on hearing the flowing river and waited for what pain would come, until finally she felt a cold blade at her stomach and felt something warm flow out of her mouth and stomach, she felt a throbbing pain inside her and as her vision blurred, her whole life flash before her eyes and then darkness over come her. Her body was thrown in the river as she was washed away, feeling nothing at all.

She opened her eyes and saw herself getting thrown in the river by her murderer. She watched herself floating away, being carried by the river. Then she looked under her feet to see she was standing at the river. Why was she standing at the river? Then a thought came in her mind. She's dead, she's a spirit, she's a lost soul, and most of all 'she's dead.' "What should I do?" she asked herself. "Your going to be a light seeker" replied a tiny girl's voice from somewhere. She looked around to find no one "where did that come from?" she asked herself again. "From me of course" replied the tiny girl's voice again. "Where are you?" she asked the voice. The voice giggled and said "down here." Haruhi looked down at her feet and saw what looked like a five year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a white dress and has angel wings behind her back. The girl smiled at her and said "I'm Miki and I'm your guardian." Haruhi was utterly and completely confused. "Who are you? Where am I? What's a guardian? Why am I floating? How can I not feel any pain? What's a light seeker?" Haruhi asked all at once without breaking a sweat and breathing. She started to panic but stayed calm. "Hold on, one at a time" said Miki. Haruhi nodded and asked "What's a guardian?" Miki smiled and then floated up, so she was eye leveled with Haruhi and slowly and calmly said the answer "A guardian is like an angel that guides light seekers to what they should do. They are sent to a soul who just got murdered, and tells them how we work." Haruhi nodded in confirmation. She still can't believe that she's murdered. "What are light seekers?" she asked calmly. Miki smiled at her calmness and replied "light seekers are souls that appear to be human. Light seekers are chosen by God, like me as a guardian or angels or other celestial beings. There are three different kinds of light seekers. First are the protectors, they are the ones who protect humans from creatures of the dark and try to prevent them from turning bad, that is how they seek light, from protecting. They have the power to shield humans when a creature is attacking them, their attacks are weak but their defenses are very mighty. Second are the Hunters, their job is to hunt dark creatures that shows a threat to humans and sends them back to hell, they seek light by defeating a dark creature. Last but not the least, the Turner, they have the power to cleanse humans that are tainted by darkness and evil or humans that are in a bad mood. Light seekers tend to seek light so they can use their powers against the creatures of the darkness such as shadow dwellers, dark creators, and many other creatures. Light seekers are immortal and transforms if they are powerful enough or experiencing a great emotion." Haruhi nodded, trying to absorb all the information she received. "What are shadow dwellers and dark creators?" Haruhi asked with a bit of interest and curiosity. "Shadow dwellers are like light seekers except they give darkness to people by tainting them with evil thoughts and ideas. They gain power by sucking the souls of a tainted human, after a human lost his or her soul, their bodies becomes the slave of the shadow dweller or a lifeless human living with an emotionless life. And dark creators are the creatures who create other creatures like shadow wolves, werewolves, crows, shadow tigers, shadow, zombie, or human replicas." Replied Miki joyfully. "What am I going to be?" asked Haruhi out of pure curiosity. Miki only smiled innocently and grabbed her hand as they floated up the clouds. "Where are you taking me?" asked Haruhi. Miki smiled "to the light castle of course, we're going to get you judged" replied Miki. "Judged?" she asked herself as they approached a castle that is made of clouds.

They approached the door and it automatically opened, a man with blonde hair and large wings greeted us and bowed. "Welcome to the light castle, also known as the castle of heaven" said the man with an angelic smile. Miki smiled and continued dragging me to a long hallway until we reached a pair of oak double doors. She turned the knob and pushed the doors open to find a female angel playing a harp gracefully. She stopped, set down her harp and walked towards us gracefully like a queen. She stood right in front of and smiled "My name is Angelica; I am the angel of the light seekers. I am predicting that you want me to name her dear guardian" she said towards Miki. Miki nodded and bowed. The Angel chuckled and said. "As you wish dear guardian" she looked at me and asked "What is your name dear?" I responded and told her "I'm Haruhi Fujioka" then I bowed to her in respect. She chuckled and said "raise your head dear, I am just asking for your name" I slowly looked at her and saw her angelic smile which made me smile. She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a documented folder appeared and dropped in her hands. She started reading the folder and after a few seconds she snapped it shut then the folder disappeared. She reached out her hands above Haruhi's head and light started to shine and glimmer at her palms, then she closed her hands and looked at Miki "Guardian of Haruhi Fujioka, I am letting you know that she is a Merger, she is a very talented young lady that she became one of the light seekers that has special powers like a Merger. She is also full of light and goodwill. Not only is she a turner but she is also a Hunter. She is lucky to have two special abilities but it means she has two duties to fulfill now that she is a merger" She said. Miki smiled and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi looked confused and asked "I'm sorry but what is a Merger?" Miki giggled and replied "mergers are light seekers that are gifted to have not only one but two or in rare cases three powers at the same time but their duties are way harder than a normal light seeker" Haruhi nodded in confirmation then said "Miki-san, what do we do now?" Miki only giggled at the cluelessness of Haruhi then without a word she bowed at Angelica, grabbed Haruhi's wrist and began to drag her out of the room and into the long hallway.

Miki stopped when she reached another pair of oak double doors. She grabbed both knobs of the doors, twisted it and pushed it open. It revealed a room full of different kinds of weapons. Haruhi's eyes widened, she was shocked to see different kinds of weapons everywhere in the room. Miki smiled "since your a Hunter and a Turner, you get to pick your weapon as a hunter and then after you pick your weapon, we will go in another room" she said. Haruhi stepped forward and looked around the room then something caught her eye. It was a beautiful white bow. The bow's string is gold. Its rod is decorated with beautiful swirls and flowers and it glows with white light surrounding it with a nice aura. She walked towards it and touched its rod, gently stroking it and finally she grabbed it and held it out towards Miki. "I pick this one" she said. Miki nodded and waved a hand over the bow then it disappeared "If you want to summon your weapon, just concentrate about it and feel its aura in your hands. Your arrows are the same, think about creating an arrow in your hands. You can also create different arrows if you wanted, like flaming arrows or poison arrows or paralysis arrows." said Miki. Haruhi nodded in confirmation and right after that Miki dragged her out of the room and started walking in the hallway.

She reached another pair of oak double doors and opened it, which revealed a room with nothing but a pedestal and an orb sitting on top of it. "What are we going to do in here?" asked Haruhi. Miki smiled at her sweetly "this is where we are going to get your turner powers. Your power as a turner depends on your emotions. If your emotions are negative your powers will not work on humans and if your emotions are positive then your powers will work great on humans. Turners can not only give light to humans but if there in danger, they can use a confuse spell or a love spell to distract an enemy for the turner to run away" explained Miki. She dragged Haruhi towards the pedestal and stood in front of the pedestal. She raised her hands and waved it over the orb sitting on the pedestal then a bright light gleamed at the orb. She then placed her hands on Haruhi's chest, where her heart is and another bright light imitated at her chest then vanished after a few seconds. "You now have your powers. Use them wisely" said Miki. Haruhi smiled at Miki and nodded "What are we doing next?" she asked straightforwardly. "We're going to your new home" replied Miki. Then she dragged her to the exit and smiled at the angel that guarded the castle.

They floated down to earth and approached a peach colored, One-story house. Then they entered the house to see it fully furnished inside, the way Haruhi liked. Haruhi was surprised and stared at the house in awe. She smiled at Miki and Miki smiled back. "This is where you will live Haruhi. You will enroll to Ouran with a new name and image. Your new name will be Miyu Tanaka." said Miki. Miki waved her hands over her then suddenly Haruhi stopped floating and fell to the ground. She now has long blonde hair reaching at her mid-back and beautiful emerald eyes. Miki smiled sweetly at Haruhi and said "You look gorgeous" Haruhi looked up at Miki in confusion and said "What do you mean?" Miki shrugged and with the snap of her fingers a mirror appeared before Haruhi. Haruhi looked at herself and stared in awe. Miki snapped her fingers again then the mirror disappeared. "Here are the keys to your house and if you need any help just call my name" said Miki with a sweet smile then disappeared. Haruhi smiled then turned around to start getting ready.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Meetings

Haruhi woke up at the sound of birds chirping. She slowly got out of her bed and prepared herself for the day. This time she's wearing the prescribe Ouran girl's uniform. She brushed her long blonde her and tied it up into a high pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror before heading to school. (She has no fancy limo, so she walked to school. Which is like 2-3 miles away)

As the bell rang she walked into her class then the teacher introduced her. She noticed that the twins were not hyper than usual. The teacher made her sit between the twins, where her old-self use to sit,

She heard some of the fan-girls gossiping rather loudly "Did you hear the news? Haruhi-kun is dead." Said one of them. "Yeah, the host club is not even opening today because of that." Said the other one. Haruhi frowned and decided maybe she should visit them.

(After school with the Host club)

Huni was sobbing loudly while Mori comforted him. Kyoya was not touching his Laptop at all and sat quietly in his chair. Tamaki was sitting at his king's chair but tears were falling at his eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru are sitting on a windowsill, looking outside. More darkness and sadness filled the room as they grieve for Haruhi.

(With Haruhi)

Haruhi is casually walking down the halls of Ouran until she felt a shadow dweller's presence. Miki said that a light seeker can feel a shadow dweller nearby if you sense an unusual or dark aura crossing your way or imitating from a certain place. Haruhi walked closer and cautiously at the source of the dark aura and lead her to the most familiar place she's been in the school. Music Room #3.

"No, this can't be" she muttered to herself.

She shook her head and turned around but she faced a terrible looking creature. A shadow tiger from a dark creator.

As if on instinct. She concentrated on a familiar aura, as light imitated from both of her hands, then a white majestic bow formed in her right hand while a plain white arrow formed in her left hand.

The tiger ran towards her. Like the tiger, she prepared her attack. She aimed then fire like a professional archer. It shot the tiger then it vanished. She sighed in relief then the bow vanished. Her eyes became softer as she glanced one more time at music room #3, then she ran away from the door.

(With the Host Club)

Kyoya cursed as the darkness in his hand vanished. He was standing in front of the door, his right arm was pointing towards it.

"So did you get the intruder yet" said Hikaru.

"No, she ran away when I was about to shoot her" replied Kyoya.

"We'll get her next time. Right now we have to find Haruhi's body and turn her" said Tamaki.

"Haruhi's to good to be a shadow dweller" said Kaoru.

"Haru-chan can't turn if she's already turned by the enemy" said Huni. Mori grunted in response.

"We can't give up" said Tamaki.

The hosts nodded as they left the room.

(With Haruhi)

Haruhi sat on the railing of the bridge as she gazes at the river. She sighed as a tear escaped her eyes. She jumped down the railing and she landed into the ground beside the river. She land perfectly without a scratch. She didn't feel any pain at all outside her body but inside, it hurts like hell.

She walked down the river, following its flow. She stopped when she saw the dead, decaying body before her. She stared at it for a few minutes then walked away.

She remembered what Miki said. That you can't bury your own body when you're murdered. Someone has to find you and bury it for you. Only then can you reach the next stage of transformation.

She sighed then she heard someone coming. She jumped and hid at a bush nearby. She peaked out and saw the Host club but they were wearing black cloaks. She watched them walk towards her dead, decaying body and for a while they stopped in front of it.

She heard Huni break down in tears while he is being carried by Mori, Hikaru cursed under his breath as he cried at his brother's shoulder while Kaoru comforted him, Kyoya looked away, and a tear fell on Tamaki's eye.

Haruhi watched them as they circled around her body. They held their arms out, towards her and a dark light came out. Her eyes widened as she felt weaker.

"Get away from that body!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bush and called her bow and arrow.

All of the Host club members looked at her. She was aiming her bow and arrow at them, but her expression was not fierce, instead it was soft and sad. Her eyes are watery and she was frowning.

The hosts fully faced her. Kyoya smirked, Tamaki chuckled, the twins mischievously grinned at her, Mori was blunt as usual, and Huni was darker than usual. They thought that she can't defeat them because it's six against one.

"Hikaru, Kaoru take care of that little light seeker. We'll finish the ceremony" said Kyoya.

"With pleasure" they said in unison.

Haruhi aimed then fired at them but she missed. She purposely missed them so they can live but if she misses them constantly, she'll die again.

"You're no fun. You can't even shoot us" said the twins in unison.

Haruhi glared at them, and then with her turner powers, she paralyzed them both. The twins didn't saw it coming, when an electric shock came towards them. She aimed an arrow to her body and shoot.

It pierced through her heart. She didn't shot just an ordinary arrow but instead she shot a light arrow that is used to kill shadow dwellers. Only she can pull out the arrow in her dead body.

The hosts glared at her and came towards her. They all knew that they can't touch Haruhi's body with a light arrow sticking in it. Haruhi smirked then she ran as fast as she can away from them.

She ran for her life (de ja vu) as the hosts chased her (except the twins cause they're still paralyzed), then she reached a dead end. The hosts called out their weapons. With darkness engulfing their hands weapons appeared.

A crossbow for Kyoya, a sword for Tamaki, a pair of tonfa for Huni, a katana for Mori, and if the twins were here a botoku for Hikaru and a whip for Kaoru.

Haruhi looked around her for an escape but found none. She glanced at the hosts, who are ready to attack.

Then she smiled, "It's better to die looking at your friend's faces than to die with a sick murderer's face" she thought.

"Any last words, light seeker" said Tamaki.

"If you kill me, you can't pull out that arrow in your friend's body" replied Haruhi while smirking.

"You've got a point, light seeker" said Kyoya.

"Then come with us and pull it out" said Huni.

"What makes you think that I would come with you" asked Haruhi.

"If you value your life then you should follow" replied Kyoya.

"If you value your friend's life then you shouldn't kill me" said Haruhi, fighting back at Kyoya.

"We could always find a way of pulling that arrow off of her" fought back Kyoya.

"What makes you think that you can do it. You know only I can do it" stated Haruhi.

"Just do it you weak light seeker" said Huni.

Haruhi glanced up to see Miki floating quietly. She smirked then raised her hands, and then Miki grabbed it and flew away.

The hosts looked at her irritated then walked away. Not long after Hikaru and Kaoru came running to them smiling mischievously.

"So did you kill the light seeker?" asked both of them.

"No, she got away" replied Tamaki.

"She's clever" stated Huni.

"We just need to work harder" stated Kyoya.

(With Haruhi and Miki)

A tear escaped Haruhi's eye as she and Miki floated in the sky. Her blonde hair is now untied. She looked up at Miki and this time Miki was not smiling, she serious.

They arrived to her house but before Haruhi could put the key in the keyhole, Miki stopped her. Haruhi turned towards Miki as the said girl was absolutely wearing a serious face.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Miki.

"Y-yes" replied Haruhi.

"I'm going to have Light seeker protectors cast a shield spell at your body, so no shadow dweller can go near it" said Miki.

Haruhi smiled "Thanks Miki" she said.

"You know, Haruhi, you can tell them your secret, if you want. But I'll warn you, it's dangerous" stated Miki.

Haruhi nodded and smiled sweetly at Miki. Miki gave a "you're welcome" smile then left.

Haruhi walked inside her house then closed the door. She felt the stinging pain at her heart and tried to breathe but it hurts, because she actually saw the hosts tried to kill her with her very eyes. She tried not to think about it but you can never ignore that fact that your best friends tried to kill you.

Haruhi sighed as she walked in her bedroom to prepare for tomorrow's event.


	3. Reunion

Haruhi called out her bow and arrow as she aimed for the dark creature before her. She shot a silver arrow through the heart of the werewolf that she was battling. Another morning Haruhi gets attacked by another creature. She got used to it just a few weeks ago.

She brushed the dirt on her uniform and continued walking to Ouran. As she arrived at the gates of Ouran, she encountered the Hitachiin twins. they went to the same direction as Haruhi (to their classroom) but unlike when she was still alive, they used to wrap their arms around her waist and walk together to their classroom. She hates to admit it but she missed that habit of the twins.

(After class hours)

Haruhi never thought of it before until now but what if she visit the host club. "Well that's a good idea if you have a death wish" she muttered to herself.

"Hey Miyu, want to come with us at the host club?" said a girly fan-girl. Haruhi smiled "sure, I never been there before" she lied. "Really! You should totally come" said the same girl.

(At the Host Club)

"Welcome princess" said Tamaki. As many girls walked in. the girls that dragged Haruhi along came in not long after. Haruhi saw Tamaki smiling but she knew that it was his fake smile and that he was absolutely mad.

"Welcome, your new aren't you?" asked the twins, who is also fake smiling.

"Yes, I am" Haruhi replied with a smile in her face.

"So who will you request, dear princess" asked Tamaki with a bit of venom in his words but he said it silently, so no one else would hear.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. They need to know and this is her way of letting them figure it out.

"Hmm, I request that guy with the black hair and glasses" said Haruhi, While pointing at his direction. "I know Kyoya is smart, so he can figure out that its me" she thought.

"Right this way princess" said Tamaki and led her to Kyoya's seat. There were no other people at that area except her and him and it was really cold at that very area.

"So princess. What can I do for you?" asked Kyoya politely, smiling with his host smile.

"I was just wondering, How is your dead friend?" she asked. "your playing a dangerous game here Haruhi but it someone has to do it." She thought.

"we still can't lay a finger on her, because of you" said Kyoya with venom in his last statement.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya sweetly, like the real Haruhi. She looked around to see the hosts giving off dark auras to the girls they were talking to.

"So that's what you do here" said Haruhi.

"Yes, we use this club to make the ladies darker and of course making us much stronger and giving us more power." replied Kyoya.

Kyoya stared at Haruhi for a while and felt that something was awfully familiar about her, He kept his poker face so she wouldn't suspect a thing. Haruhi looked back at Kyoya then smiled again.

Finally she asked "Do you know what motive I have to coming here?"

"No" said Kyoya bluntly, but getting an awfully familiar feeling when she asked that question.

"Do you want to know?" she asked with such an angelic face and a sweet voice.

"Knowing your motive can bring the host club some merit and it can help us in some way that I can think of but my question is, why would you tell your enemies your motive? Isn't that a bit un-intelligent of you to do?" asked Kyoya.

"You would think its idiotic but to me I also have something to gain from telling you." replied Haruhi.

"What can you gain if you revealed your motive to your enemy?" asked Kyoya.

"Your smart, you'll find out soon" replied Haruhi. "Now let me tell you my motive in a form of a riddle" she stated.

"Fine, go on and tell me this motive of yours" replied Kyoya bluntly.

"The princess that your seeking hides in the castle disguised as you're enemy" she said.

Kyoya stared at Haruhi with eyes full of regret. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and with a few minutes of staring at Haruhi. He stood up, walked by the door, and announced "sorry ladies but host club hours is over." The women whined, said their good-byes to their hosts and stomped outside like angry bulls, because of the early closing of their favorite club.

After all the ladies left with the exception of Haruhi, the host club gathered around at Kyoya's area, where Haruhi is currently sitting and stared angrily at Haruhi. Haruhi stared at them sweetly then smiled.

"So Kyoya, should we kill her now." asked Hikaru, with venom in his words.

Kyoya stared at them bluntly but inside he was full of regret, guilt, and also amusement. He pushed his glasses further and said "Fine, do what you want."

Hikaru smirked and pulled out a sword out of nowhere. He charged at Haruhi and jumped. Haruhi stayed calm as he swung his sword, but before he could pierce her skin or harm her, a black shield made out of darkness took Hikaru's attack instead.

"What the…" said Hikaru. He glanced around the room to see Kyoya holding out his hand towards Haruhi and darkness coming out of it. The host club and Haruhi were wide-eyed as darkness imitated in his hand.

"What are you doing Kyoya!"yelled Hikaru.

"I told you to do whatever you want, right" stated Kyoya then smirked.

"But why are you protecting the light seeker." asked Kaoru.

"Why shouldn't I protect a beautiful princess who requested me?" said Kyoya then he pushed his glasses further.

"Enough with the games, I know Kyoya Ootori wouldn't protect his enemy no matter how beautiful they are." stated Tamaki.

"Who is this girl to you?" asked Hikaru, raising his voice.

"She's my friend" stated Kyoya bluntly.

"Kyo-chan, you're going to be in big trouble if the high elders or your father finds out" stated Huni.

"So are all of you as well, if your parents find out" exclaimed Haruhi. The host club looked at Haruhi, some with angry eyes, some with confused eyes, and one with an amused pair of eyes. but Huni's and Mori's eyes were wide from surprise.

Huni started crying in tears of joy and Mori smiled his warm smile. Haruhi smiled at them sweetly for comfort.

"What's going on?" Asked Tamaki

"Haru-chan..." stuttered Huni.

The twins and Tamaki were wide eyed when they heard her name. they stared at Haruhi with joyfull eyes mixed with regret and guilt. They pounced at Haruhi tackling her in the process.

"G-Guys I-I can't B-Breath" said Haruhi. while loosing what little breath she has left. finally they let her go.

"We're sorry for everything we did to you" apologized Huni.

"Daughter your back!" screamed Tamaki.

"Haru-chan! We miss you so much" said Huni.

"I missed you guys too" replied Haruhi while tears of joy came out of her eyes.

Then suddenly a black arrow flew pass them, breaking their happy reunion.


End file.
